Advance Wars: The New Recruits
by Yakisoba1234567890
Summary: When Hawke gets new recruits, he plans to take control of the Alied Nation. Something is getting into his mind. New chapter up and a whole new twist!
1. Chapter 1: New People

This is my second fanfic. And I have only the DS Advance Wars.

The New COs

Hawke sat in his chair, flipping through pictures of people and their descriptions while taking occasional sips of black coffee. There were stacks of papers piled high on his desk. Lash sat across from Hawke, picking up pages and files at random and rifling through them.

"Some of these COs are very interesting, but I'd like a second opinion. What do you think, Lash?" the older Black Hole CO inquired.

Lash leaned back in her swivel chair and pushed off of the desk, earning her a disapproving look from Hawke. "I like Aqua, Vortex, and Lunar. The rest are lame. How 'bout you, Hawke?"

"Aqua's CO and Super CO powers are good, and Vortex's power is pretty high. But I don't really know about Lunar. She has weird powers and she's too young," he replied.

"At least she's better than Joey. He _gives_ power **to** the enemy!" Lash cackled. "That's just _asking_ for suicide!"

Hawke sighed. "You're right, Lash. Well, we'll bring them in next week."

One week later…

Hawke took a sip from his coffee mug and glanced at the clock. He wondered when the new recruits would arrive. Lash poked her head inside the door.

"Hey Hawke, the COs are here!" she announced.

"Bring them in."

Three COs came in and sat in the three chairs in front of his desk. Hawke appraised them briefly.

"Aqua, stand up," he ordered.

Aqua stood up. He seemed like a tough-person, but Hawke knew that appearances could be deceiving. He had spiky blonde hair and looked fairly young. Hawke guessed that he was in his early twenties. He wore torn blue jeans and a light blue-green jacket over a black T-shirt. A silver chain with the symbol for water hung from around his neck. The young man appeared to be kind of nervous.

The senior CO read from a page from Aqua's file that he managed to salvage from the mess on his desk. "Your CO power is Sprinkle, which causes 1 damage to your opponent. And your Super CO power is Rain Dance, which halves your opponent's power, defense, and HP. You like to swim and you hate to read. Is this information correct?"

"Yes sir."

Hawke smiled at the young CO. "You're in."

Aqua smiled broadly and could barely contain his joy. "Whoo-hoo!" He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "I mean, thank you, sir."

"We have a pool at C-2 that I think you'll like. Now Vortex, stand."

Vortex didn't look nervous at all. He had short black hair and wore a black shirt and black pants. He looked like the person you didn't want to mess with.

Hawke said, "Your CO power is Tornado. It causes your opponent to take 3 damage and moves them 1 space back. Your Super CO power is Hurricane. It causes 4 damage on your opponent, and it destroys 3 cities and 1 base that you choose. You like the color black and you hate Jake?"

Hawke was so confused. /Why does he hate Jake/ Hawke thought to himself.

Hawke looked troubled, but he forced a smile and said, "You're in."

Vortex smiled and took a bow. Then he left the room.

Now it was only Hawke and Lunar. Lunar had long, black hair; she wore a starry T-shirt and skirt. She also wore star earrings and a star necklace. Hawke cleared his throat and said, "Your CO power is Monster Form. 2 monsters appear in 2 cities you choose. Your Super CO Power is Monster Shuttle. 5 monsters come to any place you choose. You like stars and you hate rats." Hawke looked back at the information and thought /It's better than nothing/.

Hawke smiled and said, "You're in".

"Yeah! Now I'm part of Black Hole like my brother!" said Lunar.

"What?" said Hawke.

"Never mind," Lunar said.

"Well, tell Aqua, Vortex, and Lash to meet me here at 5:00 p.m.," said Hawke.

"Ok!" said Lunar.

5:00 p.m.

Hawke went up to the center of the room while everyone was talking. Hawke cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, I think we should have peace. But after Sturm and Von Bolt, I changed my mind. We should take on the Allied Nation! But what I'm thinking is which one should we take?"

Aqua answered first, "Blue Moon!"

Hawke nodded and said, "So it is planned…"

End of Chapter

How did you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The attack

Chapter 2 

The Attack

Hawke paced back and forth, thinking of his plan. Lash barged in and yelled, "Hawke, there's a party at E-3, do you wanna come?"

Hawke replied, "No thanks, I'm thinking of how to invade the Blue Moon. Collin and Sasha will be easy to defeat, but Olaf and Grit are a handful. Any second opinions?"

Lash shrugged and said, "We could all go against Blue Moon."

But Hawke didn't think that would be a good idea. He simply said, "But remember, the Allied Nation will help."

"Oh well, we could always get more recruits." Lash said smartly.

"That's a good idea, Lash. I need the pictures and descriptions of the people wanting to be part of Black Hole," he replied.

Lash frowned. "Right now or after the party?"

Hawke replied, "Right now. It won't take a minute. Just take the papers out of the folder there."

Lash pulled out the folder and set it on Hawke's table. She sprinted for the door and quickly said, "Bye!" before Hawke could say anything else.

Hawke was still looking at the COs when the party was over. Aqua and Vortex came in and sat down. They waited for 2 minutes before Aqua finally said, "Hey Hawke, do you need any help?"

Hawke replied, "I chose these COs from the descriptions and their pictures. Will you go back and see if you like them to be part of Black Hole?"

Aqua and Vortex nodded and took a picture and their descriptions and read them. Aqua read it and said to Vortex, "Check this Forsh guy out. His CO power is Potion. It restores 3 health of his troops. His Super CO power is Cure. It restores all of his troops' health, restores the ammo, fuel, and powers them up. He likes to help and he hates bananas. I like him, he'll be our healer, you know?"

Vortex simply said, "He's good. Now this CO is interesting. Leon, his CO power is Cloud 9. It increases or decreases the Attack of his troops. His Super CO power is Lightning 16. It greatly increases attack power, but it decreases defense. He likes vehicles and he hates yogurt. He's good, we take him."

Hawke thought that both were good. Lash and Lunar went in as soon as Vortex finished.

Hawke said to Lash and Lunar, "We're deciding who should be part of Black Hole with us. Would you like to help me choose? I put them to the side, if you want to look at them."

Lunar smiled and replied, "Thanks, I'd love to do that."

She picked 1 up and said, "Hmm…Josh… his CO power is Rock Smash. It increases his troops defense and causes 1 damage to his opponent and decreases his opponent's defense. Super CO power is Meteor Rocks. It increases his troops defense and attack while causing 2 damage to your opponent. It decreases your opponent's defense and attack. Awesome! I think he'll be a good help when we're surrounded or defending."

Now Lash spoke. "Flowe, her CO power is Flower Field. It increases her troops and increases her movement by 1. Her Super CO Power is Flower Power. It greatly increases her troops power if they're on a forest or plains. Her counterattack is more powerful than usual, and her movement is increased by 3. She likes flowers and she hates fire. She's good!"

A soldier suddenly burst into the room, panting heavily. "Sir! We're under attack!" he cried.

"We must defend. Who is attacking us?" Hawke replied.

"Sir, it is Koal and Kindle. They came back for revenge!" The soldier yelled.

Hawke got irritated. Lash got steamed. Aqua, Vortex, and Lunar were confused. Hawke said to Aqua and Vortex, "You guys, I want to see how well you do. Go and defend this place. Aqua will take the left and Vortex will take the right. Go now!"

Lash yelled, "What about me? I want revenge!"

Hawke replied, "No, it's their job now."

Aqua and Vortex are at the field, confused. There were 3 tanks, 2 Medium tanks, 3 Artilleries, 1 Rocket, 2 infantry, and 3 Mechs.

Aqua said, "I'll take this side, you take the other."

Vortex nodded and took off. Aqua saw 5 tanks coming toward him. His 3 artilleries and Rocket fired at the incoming tanks. About 2 tanks survived and Aqua's tanks took them out. Now he saw 2 Neotanks coming. His artilleries fired at it, but they soon ran out of ammo. The Rocket fired its last rocket and destroyed a Neotank. The Neotank fired and destroyed all Aqua's artilleries. Now Aqua used his Super CO power, Rain Dance. The Neotank was weakened all of a sudden. Aqua's Medium Tank fired at the Neotank and it was destroyed. Now that Aqua won, he ran with his tanks to where Vortex was. Kindle got in his way and yelled, "You destroyed my beauty! I won't forgive you!" and she ran away. Aqua was still puzzled. /What's up with her/ He didn't know, but he knew Vortex needed help.

Vortex was in a pickle. He only had 2 tanks, 1 artillery, 1 Megatank (which, unfortunately, was depleted of ammo), 4 Mechs, and an APC, which was far away. Vortex was near the ocean and he knew that if any of the enemy tanks were near the ocean, it would die because of his Super CO Power he was saving. Vortex saw a Medium tank coming at him with full speed. His artillery fired at the medium tank, but the medium tank didn't even flinch. Now Vortex's APC came running at his Megatank, but it was still far away. Vortex didn't know what to do, so he did his Super CO Power, Hurricane. The Medium Tank took the damage hard, but it still kept on going. So Vortex's tank fired at the Medium tank, which blew up. Now Koal sent all his tanks towards Vortex. Vortex knew he was done, until his APC came towards the Megatank and restored the ammo. Now he knew he would win. He waited for a long time and when the time was right, he fired. Now this was going on for about 10 minutes when Aqua's tanks came and helped Vortex. Vortex thanked Aqua by nodding. Now Koal was finished. Koal ran away, but a slip fell out. Aqua ran and picked up the slip. It said, "Toward the under". Aqua didn't know what it meant, but he felt good that he won. He returned back to base with Vortex…

End of Chapter 2

How did you like it? I know, I know, too many COs, but It'll be interesting. Very soon...


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack on Blue Moon

Chapter 3

The Invasion on Blue Moon

Hawke was fidgeting with his pen. /When will they come/ he thought. Hawke heard a knock. He looked up and saw a kid peering at him. Hawke didn't know him, so he thought that he was one of the new COs.

"Can we come in?" said the kid.

Hawke replied, "Yes. I didn't know you guys were there. I just thought one of my COs was waiting for you."

All the new COs came in and sat down in the spare chairs. Hawke cleared his throat and said, "You guys were chosen because I double-checked on the descriptions. All your stats were very interesting and very skilled. If you want to join, just sign here", Hawke pointed with his at 4 sheets of paper. "You'll be joining Black Hole."

One at a time, the COs signed the sheet of paper. /Good. We'll overpower Blue Moon in no time/.

The kid that came in stood in front of Hawke and introduced himself. "My name is Josh. It's nice to meet you." Josh had long, dark hair. He also had an orange shirt with blue jeans.

A pretty girl appeared in front of Josh and Hawke. She said, "My name is Flowe." She took a bow and stood next Josh. She wore a pinkish, Japanese dress. She had yellow, long hair. She kinda blushed when Josh looked at her.

A tough-looking guy crossed his arms when he was greeted to Hawke. "So your Hawke, huh? My name's Leon." Leon held out his hand. Leon had sunglasses and blonde spiky hair. He wore a red T-shirt, torn-up pants, and leather gloves. Hawke shook hands with him.

And the last person was Forsh. He had red hair. He wore a jacket, so Hawke couldn't really see Forsh's shirt. Forsh did wear long, black pants. "Nice to meet you, I'm Forsh."

Hawke smiled and replied, "It's nice to you too."

Hawke announced, "We will attack Blue Moon tomorrow. Since we have 9 COs, we can over-power them! Now rest up because tomorrow is a special day!"

The Next Day…

Lash was on top of Hawke screaming, "Wake up, Hawke! It's time to go! I got your coffee made the way you like it!"

Hawke yawned and said sleepily, "What? What time is it?"

Lash replied while screaming, "Seven o'clock."

Hawke quickly drank his coffee while dressing. Soon he was ready at 9:30.

Lash said, "Are you ready Hawke? Flowe, Lunar, Josh, and Aqua are already at the battlefield. Come on!"

Hawke said while being tugged by Lash, "What about Leon, Vortex, and Forsh?"

Lash replied, "They're waiting for us."

When Lash and Hawke got there, Leon, Vortex, and Forsh were there, talking. Hawke just ran past them and jumped into the nearest jeep. The rest of the COs jumped in too, except Leon. He needed to defend the base and he knew it was an important job. It took about 30 minutes until they were at the place where the others were.

Josh welcomed them and told Hawke what was happening. "Collin and Olaf are the only ones defending. We took Sasha and Grit prisoner."

Hawke was glad and took over for Josh. And Lash took over for Flowe.

Hawke had 6 tanks, 2 artilleries, 4 Medium Tanks, and 3 B. Copters. He was fighting against Olaf. Olaf had 2 tanks, 3 Mechs, 2 infantry, and 1 Medium Tank. Hawke moved 2 of his tanks toward Olaf. Olaf sent his 3 mechs. toward the tanks, but Hawke's troops were smart and surrounded Olaf. Olaf was a strong fighter, but not strong enough. Hawke used his Black Wave on Olaf. Then all of Hawke's troops fired at Olaf's troops. Before a minute, Olaf was history. Only Collin was next. But before Hawke could do anything, Josh came rushing and panting. He could hardly breathe, but he finally said, "We're being attacked by Green Earth. Javier and Jess are attacking."

Hawke told Aqua and Vortex to help Josh and Flowe. Hawke had to help Lash. Collin had a Megatank and Lash couldn't take it by herself. Hawke and his troops rushed to destroy the Megatank. Collin had 6 tanks, 2 Neotanks, and 1 Megatank. Lash only had 3 tanks, 2 artilleries, 1 Rocket, and 3 Medium Tank. Hawke fired his tanks at Collin's tanks. 4 survived, but Collin was surrounded. Collin didn't like the situation, but he had a base. He used all his money to get a Neotank. Now Lash used her Super CO Power to raise her defense. Then her troops fired at Collin's troops. Only a Neotank and a Megatank survived. Now Hawke used his CO Power to decrease the Megatank's Health. He then fired at the Megatank. He did take a lot of damage, but Hawke destroyed the Megatank. Lash's artilleries fired at the Neotank and destroyed it! Now Blue Moon was finished. They took the Blue Moon COs and put them in jail.

Lash smiled and said to Collin, "You thought you could win, but you lost! Ha ha!" and she stuck out her tongue.

Collin looked mad and replied; "We'll get back at you someday."

Lash said, "No you can't, this can only be destroyed by a cannon, but since it's so small, you'll be destroyed as well."

Hawke told a Megatank to defend the Blue Moon COs. Hawke and Lash just waited until it was all over.

Josh was battling against Jess, and Flowe was battling against Javier. Aqua and Vortex arrived and Aqua helped Josh and Vortex helped Flowe. Josh had 5 tanks, 2 artilleries, 3 Medium Tanks, and a Megatank. Jess had 3 tanks, 3 Medium Tanks, an artillery, and a Megatank. Aqua had 5 tanks, 3 artilleries, and 2 Neotanks.

Aqua sent 2 of his tanks to attack Jess's tanks. It destroyed 2 tanks, but both got destroyed too. Jess's Megatank moved closer toward Josh. Josh's Megatank fired at Jess's Megatank. Josh destroyed the Megatank. Aqua sent his 2 Neotanks to destroy the remaining tanks. Jess sent her Medium Tanks to destroy the Neotanks, and they did. Josh used his Super CO Power and destroyed all but the artillery. Aqua sent his tank to destroy the artillery. Josh sent his tanks to grab Jess, but Jess had a remaining tank. She got in it and waited for Javier while driving.

Flowe had 5 tanks, 3 Medium Tanks, 3 Rockets, and 2 Neotanks. Javier had 3 tanks, 1 Medium tank, 4 artilleries, and a Megatank. Vortex had 4 tanks, 3 Medium Tanks, 2 Neotanks, and 1 Bomber.

Vortex moved his Bomber to attack Javier's Megatank. It quickly destroyed it. Javier moved his Medium Tank to attack Flowe's Medium Tank. It got destroyed, but Flowe destroyed it with her Neotank. Vortex destroyed Javier's artillery. Javier's Rocket destroyed Flowe's tank. Flowe got mad and used her Super CO Power, Flower Power. She surrounded Javier and destroyed all of his troops. But when he saw Jess driving the tank, he quickly got on and they drove off. They went back toward where Hawke was and reported what happened.

Hawke sipped his coffee he got and said, "Now we attack Green Earth. They're already weak, so we should finish the job. Good job, team."

End of the Chapter

How was it? Was it good or what?


	4. Chapter 4: Million of Things

Chapter 4 

The Big Surprise

Nell and Rachel went to Blue Moon's HQ immediately when they heard that Black Hole was attacking Blue Moon. When Josh, Forsh, Lunar, and Vortex were about to leave, when they saw Orange Star tanks coming their way. Lunar and Forsh left to Black Hole's HQ, while Josh and Vortex stayed with a lot of tanks and artilleries. Rachel and Nell got off and they stared at Josh and Vortex with cold eyes. Nell spoke first and said, "Who are you guys?" Josh smiled and Vortex laughed. Josh said, "I'm Josh, how do you do?" Rachel got steamed and yelled, "You took Blue Moon away and you just say, 'how do you do?' You have some guts saying that!" Josh started laughing his head off. Nell got very mad and sent her infantry to grab Josh. When they grabbed Josh, he suddenly got to his senses. He got elbowed the infantry's chest hard. Josh then said, "Fine, let's fight." Vortex agreed and he fought Rachel, while Josh fought Nell…

Hawke and his other COs were chasing Jess and Javier to Green Earth. Hawke only brought Lash, Flowe, and Aqua with him. When Jess was in range of attack, she turned around swiftly and shot a cannon while going backwards. Hawke steered just in time to evade the attack, but he knew this was only the beginning. They kept on driving, away from Jess and Javier, until the saw Green Earth's HQ. Hawke grinned and thought /I couldn't beat you guy, but now I will/. But Hawke quickly thought of peace he wanted. He didn't know what was going in his mind. When they were close enough, Hawke and Lash brought their units to attack Green Earth. It was going to be a real tough battle, and they knew it. When they had enough units to attack, they charged. Aqua and Hawke went to battle, while Lash and Flowe stayed to guard. Hawke saw Drake and Jess leading troops. Aqua sent his Rockets to volley rockets at Drake's and Jess's tanks.

Drake had 6 tanks, 4 Medium Tanks, 2 Neotanks, 3 Artilleries, and 4 Mechanisms. Aqua decided to take on the King of the Sea. Aqua had 4 tanks, 3 Medium tanks, 1 Megatank, 3 Rockets, 2 Artilleries, and 2 APCs with Infatry in them. Drake sent 2 Medium Tanks at Aqua. Aqua sent his volleys of rockets at Drake's Medium Tanks, while the APCs were working like crazy restoring the ammo they needed. Drake then sent his Neotanks soaring at Aqua. Aqua couldn't do anything and the Neotanks destroyed Aqua's Rockets. What Drake didn't see was Aqua's Megatank. His Megatank destroyed the Neotank, and the Artilleries destroyed the other Neotank. Drake didn't like the situation and retreated. Aqua was confused at first what happened, but he finally thought that Drake was getting reinforcements. Aqua chased Drake at full speed. When he finally caught up with Drake, Aqua noticed that they were near a lake without any sea units. Drake hid his last 2 Medium Tanks at a very huge bush. When all Aqua's units were lined, Drake attacked Aqua and destroyed his Artilleries. Aqua just activated his Super CO Power and all of Drake's units were weaken. Then all of Aqua's units attacked Drake.

Drake just grinned when he lost and announced, "I will now show you my greatest weapon. Come out, my Sea Serpent!"

Aqua was shocked with fear. "He has a Sea Serpent? How will I destroy that?" The only options that Aqua could list to kill the Sea Serpent was shocking it or blow it up. He couldn't find anything to shock the Sea Serpent, so he chose to blow it up. He told an APC to tell Hawke about the situation. Drake's Sea Serpent was gigantic, green scales, and lots of sharp teeth. He roared and ate a poor infantry. Everyone fired and the Sea Serpent ate everyone except a mechanism. Aqua told the mechanism to run away. The mechanism took off without his bazooka, then Aqua took the bazooka and when the Sea Serpent was about to eat Aqua, he fired at the mouth of the Sea Serpent. The Sea Serpent died when the bazooka exploded. Drake yelled, "My Sea Serpent! No! I hate you!" And he charged at Aqua with a gattling gun. Aqua was about to be killed when his APC came and got in the way. It got damaged, but it dropped off the infantry that were in the APC. They took Drake by the arms and handcuffed him. Then they took him away. Aqua came with them to where they were based.

Hawke had to take on Jess. Hawke had 5 tanks, 4 Medium Tanks, 2 Neotanks, 3 Artilleries, 2 Rockets, and 3 APCs with mechanisms in them. Jess had 3 tanks, 1 Medium Tank, 2 Artilleries, and 1 APC. Hawke sent 2 Medium Tanks at Jess. They destroyed the Medium Tank and another tank before getting destroyed by the Artilleries. Jess then sent all her tanks at Hawke. Hawke fired his Rockets and Artilleries until all of Jess's tanks were destroyed. Hawke found a Black Hole APC coming towards him. It was a messenger. He told Hawke that Aqua was fighting a Sea Serpent. Hawke was shocked and sent the APC in a hurry to help Aqua. Hawke sent all his troops to attack Jess, and she lost. But all of the sudden, they felt an earthquake. "What's going on?" one of Hawke's troops yelled. Hawke didn't like what he saw. He saw a huge golem that was the color of clay. The golem was preparing to attack, when Hawke's 2 Neotanks attacked the golem. Jess laughed and said, "You can't hurt it, its armor is 100,000,000 bullet free". When the golem was about to attack, Aqua and his APC came. This caught the golem's attention and was about to attack the APC. Then all of the sudden, rain started poring. It clicked on Hawke that it was Aqua's Super CO Power. The golem hated the rain and in 5 minutes, the golem turned back to mud. Hawke smiled and told the tanks to grab Jess. She didn't have a tank or recon hanging around her, so she couldn't get away in time. The tanks took her, and put her where Drake was. Then Hawke and Aqua went in. Hawke was silent for about 3 minutes when he said; "Something is going in my mind. I always wanted peace, but now I want war. How come?" They were silent, trying to think when Aqua replied, "I think it's because of Lash. Wasn't she with you after Von Bolt?" Jess shook her head and said, "It's not that, unless…" Jess was in deep thought. Drake was asleep, so he didn't hear the conversation. Aqua and Hawke were confused. Jess was about to say what she thought when they arrived at where they were stationed. They put Drake and Jess in a cage. Flowe laughed at them and called them monkeys. Drake was still asleep, but Jess kept her cool. Hawke told Lash, Flowe, and Aqua to take Green Earth.

When Aqua, Lash, and Flowe were at the battlefield, Hawke sat down and had some black coffee. He had to think. A soldier was chatting with a guy in a tank. Another one was sleeping on a tree. Hawke was tired, too. He was about to sleep when he heard an explosion. He looked up and saw a tank coming towards him. He was shocked when he saw that it was Yellow Comet. He expected to see Grimm or the Yellow Comet emperor, Kanbei, but it wasn't them. It was a young, pretty girl named Sonja. She came with 5 tanks. She came in peace and told Hawke a message. The message was; "If you fight Yellow Comet, Hawke, you will suffer in a million ways and you'll never defeat us because we have a weapon that will destroy you. That was a message from my father. Please call it peace, Hawke." And she drove off with her tanks. Hawke didn't like the idea. He sipped some of his black coffee and took a nap…

Meanwhile at Green Earth, Lash and Flowe were fighting Javier and Aqua was fighting Eagle. Lash had 7 tanks, 5 Medium Tanks, 2 Neotanks, 4 Artilleries, 3 Rockets, and 2 APC with infatry in them. Flowe had 5 tanks, 2 Medium Tanks, 1 Neotank, and 5 Rockets. Javier had 5 tanks, 2 Medium Tanks, 1 Megatank, 3 Artilleries, and 4 Anti-Air. They were fighting in Green Earth's courtyard. Lash sent 2 of her tanks toward Javier. Javier countered it with his 2 Medium Tanks. But Flowe fired her Rockets at the Medium Tanks and destroyed it. Lash then sent her Medium Tank towards Javier's Medium Tanks. She destroyed them, but the Megatank destroyed it. Javier then sent his tanks and Megatank towards Flowe. She tried to counter attack it, but it failed. All her units were destroyed. Lash then got an idea. Why not do a DUAL STRIKE? Lash yelled at Flowe, "Come here, we're not done yet with the war!" Flowe was confused, but she knew that Lash was scary when she didn't get her way. She came in a hurry and Lash told her about the dual-strike, when she saw that Javier sent his Megatank at Lash. Lash then sent her Neotanks toward Javier. They were about to kill each other when Lash and Flowe did a dual-strike. The name was "Girl Killer" and the attack percent was 130. Javier then tried to attack the Neotank, but the Neotank was in a city and Lash's defense was 6 stars. Lash then made her Neotank attack the Megatank, and destroyed it! Then she surrounded Javier with her tanks and called in Flowe. It was her turn. All her units were on either plains or the forest, so they got a huge power bonus. In 10 minutes, Javier was toast. They took Javier and put him in an APC while handcuffing him.

Now Aqua was fighting Eagle at the backyard. Aqua had 6 tanks, 4 Medium Tanks, 2 Neotanks, 3 Artilleries, 2 Rockets, and 4 APC with Mechanisms in it. Eagle had 5 tanks, 3 Medium Tanks, 1 Neotank, 1 Megatank, 2 Artilleries, and 1 infantry. Aqua sent 2 of his tanks towards Eagle. He countered it with his Neotanks, and sent 3 of his tanks toward Aqua. Aqua countered it with his Rockets and Artilleries. Eagle then sent his Neotank, Medium Tanks, tanks, and Megatank toward Aqua. Aqua sent all these rockets and cannons at toward the tanks, but only the Megatank survived. It destroyed the Rockets and Artilleries, but Aqua used his Super CO Power, Rain Dance. Eagle looked worried while the rain was weakening his troops. Aqua then destroyed all of Eagle's troops. Aqua told his tanks to capture Eagle, but a tank of Orange Star appeared behind Eagle. Eagle got in the tank and they drove off…

When Forsh and Lunar were driving to Black Hole HQ, they saw Yellow Comet tanks firing at a Black Hole tank. Lunar used her Super CO Power. 2 mystical lions, 2 fire tigers, and 1 huge, skinny dragon appeared from the sky. They raced towards where Yellow Comet was and attacked the tanks without hesitation. Forsh used his Super CO Power on Leon's troops and they were surprised to see weapons and ammo appear in front of them. Leon smiled when he saw Forsh and Lunar driving towards him.

Leon said, "Glad to see you. After you guys and attacked Blue Moon, Yellow Comet appeared and attacked us. We used all our best tanks and soldiers to fight, but most were lost." Forsh replied, "Who's fighting you?" Leon didn't say anything at first, but then Lunar said, "Leon! Who's fighting you?" Leon said, "A clone of Hawke…"

End

Yes, I'll explain. Sonja somehow did what Lash did to clone a person and cloned Hawke. Now they will have to fight themselves. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Clones

Chapter 5 

Attack of the Clones

Vortex and Rachel were fighting like madmen. Vortex had 6 tanks, 4 Medium Tanks, 2 Neotanks, 5 Artilleries, 3 Rockets, and 2 Anti-air. Rachel had 4 tanks, 2 Medium Tanks, 4 Artilleries, and 4 infantry. Vortex moved 3 of his tanks toward Rachel. They destroyed 3 artilleries, but got destroyed by the Medium Tank. Rachel then moved her tanks and 1 Medium Tank at Vortex. His Rockets and Artilleries were firing at the tanks, but only the Medium Tank and 2 tanks survived. Rachel used her Super CO Power and the missiles destroyed most of the Rockets and Artilleries. Vortex then activated his CO Power and then destroyed all of her units.

Now Josh and Nell were both exhausted. Josh had 5 tanks, 3 Medium Tanks, 1 Megatank, 6 Artilleries, 2 Rockets, and 2 APCs. Nell had 4 tanks, 2 Medium Tanks, 2 Artilleries, 4 infantries, 4 mechanisms, and 2 Anti-Air. Josh sent 2 tanks toward Nell. She then countered it with her Artilleries. Nell then moved her Medium Tanks at Josh. He countered it with his Rockets. Nell wasn't lucky and all her Medium Tanks were destroyed. But she sent all her units at Josh. He tried to fire at the incoming units, but Nell's luck kicked in and nothing hit her. She fired at Josh's units and she destroyed all of the indirect units. Josh then sent all his tanks at Nell. Josh then used his Super CO Power and destroyed all of the Nell's tanks. Josh then saw recon coming at Rachel and Nell at full speed. Rachel hopped on and Nell jumped in. Josh saw was a guy with blonde hair with a white shirt driving the recon. Nell looked at Josh with cold eyes. Then they drove off towards Black Hole HQ…

Jake looked towards Rachel and asked, "Who were those people?" Rachel replied, "They were the new Black Hole's COs and boy were they good." Nell then added, "And that boy that fought me was too good. Probably better than Andy…" Jake laughed and said, "Guess what, we have the new clones. The Hawke clone is already attacking Black Hole. What's more is that the Max clone is going to attack Black Hole's HQ from behind." Rachel smiled and Nell had a phone call. She pulled out her cell phone and she talked to the person for a while. When she finally hung up, she said, "Sami has picked up Eagle and coming towards Orange Star HQ. They said they'll attack when we give the call." Jake didn't say anything and kept driving with his troops…

Hawke and the others were preparing to leave. Hawke felt like he should go to Black Hole HQ right away, so he drove towards the HQ quickly. When they finally got there, he saw Yellow Comet and Orange Star attacking Black Hole. He sighed and let most of his tanks attack them. Hawke then saw a monster attacking Yellow Comet. He chuckled and said, "That must be Lunar." Lash came to Hawke and yelled, "I found a cool thing, Hawke!" Hawke looked at Lash and said, "What is it? Show it to me." Lash ran to the woods where she found the "thing" and came back with it. It looked like a lamp, but Hawke remembered that he hid a special lamp that could resurrect people. He took the lamp and put it in a bag. He knew that he needed it later. Hawke went out on the battlefield and let out his Super CO Power…

Leon, Forsh, and Lunar were out on the field, telling their units what to do. Leon fought the Hawke clone, when he saw Orange Star units coming at them. Hawke took the opportunity to use his CO Power. All of Leon's troops HP were being weaken. Forsh then used his CO Power on Leon and he was quickly restored. Lunar was battling Grimm and she saw Josh and Vortex charging at the Yellow Comet CO. Then she was astonished when she saw her troops HP being increased by 2 and Grimm's units' HP depleting by 2. She looked and saw Hawke using his Super CO Power. She smiled and finished off Grimm. She looked around and something caught her eye. She looked carefully and saw Max, but a clone version. Her units charged with her when they also saw Max, but breaking the bars which the Blue Moon were in. Each of them scattered toward a different place. Lunar had no choice but to destroy the Blue Moon COs. She told all her units to charge at Max. She then took out a sniper rifle. She looked around and saw Colin, running towards the closest city. She took aim at Colin and fired…

Josh and Vortex saw Nell and Rachel hop on the recon and took off. Josh said, "Well, that was fun." Vortex didn't say anything. Josh frowned and said, "What's wrong?" Vortex didn't say anything at first, but he finally said, "That was Jake, my eternal rival. He beat me in a dance tournament. I have to beat him now. Maybe even kill…" Josh didn't say anything for a while. He finally said, "Well, we better go." And they drove for a long time, chasing Jake and the others. When they finally saw Black Hole HQ, they went into fighting mode. Vortex was looking across the field and his eyes finally lit up. He saw Jake, battling Aqua. Vortex and his army ran down a hill, towards Jake. Josh saw that and he laughed. But he stopped laughing when he saw Rachel fighting Flowe. He got angry and also ran to Flowe. She was in a pickle. She only had 3 tanks, 2 Medium Tanks, and 2 Artilleries. Rachel had 4 tanks, 1 Neotank, 2 Artilleries, and 1 infantry. Josh charged with 3 tanks, 2 Megatanks, 2 infantries, and 4 Mechanisms. He made 1 of his Megatank go towards Flowe and the other towards Rachel. The Megatank totally destroyed Rachel and she fled. Flowe smiled when she saw Josh and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran off.

Nell was telling her troops what to do, when she heard Rachel running in. Rachel looked sad and said to Nell, "ThatJosh that fought you is strong. But he did fight me with Megatank." Nell looked disappointed, but said, "It's okay. We'll find his weakness somehow."

Vortex looked at Jake, and vice-versa. Vortex said, "You beat me in the dance competition, remember?" Jake thought for a while, but he finally said, "Yeah, I remember. Are you still mad at me because of that?" Vortex grinned with an evil smile and said, "It all ends here and now." And then he sent his 3 Megatanks toward Jake…

Lunar shot the sniper rifle at Colin. Colin got hit on the leg and fell. He cried and yelled to his sister, "Sister help me! It hurts!" Sasha heard her brother crying and looked at the wound. It was badly shot. She looked for whoever shot her brother and saw Lunar. Sasha got so angry, she sent her 5 tanks at Lunar. Lunar laughed and used her Super CO Power and got 3 Flaming Tigers, 1 Raptor Turtle, and 1 Iron Giant. They all clashed with the tanks. Sasha then picked up Colin and went to go see what looked like Andy…

Forsh was sitting down, drinking milk when he saw a girl with brown hair coming towards him. She stopped at her tracks. Forsh looked at what she holding and saw a little kid bleeding in the leg. He got up, but the girl jumped back. He said, "It's okay. I want to help. I just want to help the kid." Sasha yelled, "How do I trust you? You're Black Hole!" Forsh said, "I may be Black Hole, but I want to help that kid. He might die. I don't like hurting people. Please just trust me." Sasha had a feeling that she should trust Forsh, so she let Forsh see him. He sighed and said, "Who did this?" Sasha replied in a raspy voice, "I think her name is Lunar." Forsh then got a paper towel to stop the bleeding. Sasha then said, "Thank you." Forsh smiled and said, "No problem. I guess I should just use my Super CO Power." Then, the wound just healed. Sasha was astonished and picked up Colin. She then said again, "Thank you so much." And she ran off…

End

Yeah, it all stinks. But they go up in space soon. And they fight themselves in the next episode!


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Ends Well

This is my last one. Chapter 6 

The Longest Run

Hawke was at his desk in the Black Hole HQ, exhausted. Lash came running in and yelled, "Help! The Orange Star have come through our defense."

Hawke grumbled and said, "Where's Josh? Where's everyone?"

Lash replied, "Protecting this place, except…" Hawke looked up and said, "Did ANYONE get captured in Black Hole?"

Lash looked scared and said, "What's gone up with you?" Hawke replied, "I don't know."

Lash said, "Um… You won't like this news, but the Max clone took Vortex and Leon. But the only one's attacking is 3 of you as clones."

Hawke said tiredly, "I must rest. Please take care of them." And Hawke went to his bed…

Josh and Flowe were taking on a Hawke clone with lots of tanks, while Aqua and Forsh were taking on another Hawke clone, but this time has a lot of air units. And Lunar was taking a Hawke clone with a lot of artilleries. Lash came in and helped Lunar which she was in a peril.

Josh and Flowe had 5 tanks, 2 Medium Tanks, 4 Artilleries, 1 Rocket, and 5 Mechanisms. The Hawke Clone had 5 tanks, 4 Medium Tanks, and 1 Megatank. Hawke sent all his tanks at Josh and Flowe. They countered it with their Artilleries and the Rocket. He then sent his remaining army at Josh & Flowe. They did their Tag Power and it was called "Tough Defense". The percent was 115. The rockets and Artilleries were firing until the Megatank was alone. All of they're tanks and indirect fired at the Megatank. The Hawke cloned somehow disappeared.

When Josh and Flowe were done, Aqua and Forsh already completed their set. Lunar and Lash just did a Tag Power and destroyed the enemy Hawke. They all returned to HQ where they went to Hawke. Hawke was waiting for them and when they came in, he announced, "We will go to Orange Star HQ for Leon and Vortex. Only Lash, Aqua, Lunar, and I will go invade there."

When they arrived, Hawke and his COs went to attack at once. Orange Star attacked also, but did a weak counterattack. Hawke and Aqua had the best pistols so that they could grab Vortex and Leon. They went pretty far, when they met trouble. They saw Sami, with her machine gun. They quickly took cover when she fired. Hawke closed his eyes, and used his CO Power. Sami instantly fell on the floor. Hawke pointed his gun toward her arm and fired. Sami screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Come on" ,Hawke ordered. Aqua took a last look at Sami, and ran towards Hawke. They saw where Vortex was, but Hawke felt a gun at his head. He turned slowly and saw Nell. She gritted her teeth and said, "You shot Sami, but this time, your dead." Hawke chuckled and said, "Too bad you won't get Aqua here." And suddenly a burst of dark energy came out of Hawke. His eyes suddenly turned red, his clothes transformed into a dark robe. Nell fired, but it did nothing. Aqua got transported somewhere. Everything was going hell. Then, like a nightmare, all these dark arrows came out of Hawke. There were about 6 of them and went through Nell. She utterly screamed and fell to the floor. Dead.

From a hill near Orange Star HQ, Lash and Lunar were telling their troops what to do, when they saw what happened. It was like Orange Star HQ was becoming a floating continent! Lash grabbed binoculars and she gasped. What she saw was Hawke, condemned with an evil spirit. Then all these creatures came out of nowhere and ran towards Lash and Lunar. Even though they were slow, it was still scary. Lunar grabbed Lash's hand they ran towards the nearest recon. They needed to go to Black Hole HQ, when this magical force hit Lunar. She looked around and didn't see anything. She got hit this time, but her head came along with it. Lash screamed and this floating skeleton killed the driver. Lash kept on screaming until she died…

Josh and Flowe were in Josh's room, kissing, when they were under attack. They both ran to where the communications were when they saw what happened. Omega Land was becoming hell. Demons everywhere. All their tanks were being destroyed by behemoths, fighters by dragons, and sea units by killer whales. When they found out that Hawke had summoned all these creatures, it was too late. The monsters were already inside…

Hawke couldn't control all his power. After about 30 minutes, he saw what he did. Everything was destroyed. He walked where his friends were and saw them, dead. He cried and cried, but he knew that nothing could bring them back. Suddenly, he knew what to do. He had to stop all the things he created. So he finally created this huge amount of energy and everything became white.

Hawke looked around. He nearly cried when he saw the green. And behind him were his friends.

In Black Hole HQ…

Lash looked at Hawke with hateful eyes. They have been watching this invention that Lash made. It was a "what if" machine. She yelled, "That would happen if we wanted war again. NO MORE WAR! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, OR YOU'LL DO WHAT HAPPENED THERE. **DO YOU REALLY WANT IT TO BE LIKE THAT? HUH?**" Hawke was so scared, he hid behind his chair. Lash crossed her arms and said, "I thought so."

End forever!

Did that really scare you? Well, I'll make another one soon about Flak's adventure or something.


End file.
